A GetBacker Gets Back What Shouldn't be Gone
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Rated for sex innuendo and language. Ginji and Ban are having trouble in their relationship when Ginji suddenly gets abducted by some old advesaries from the Volts. Will Ban go save him despite his wanting to break up? Will this keep them together? R&R!
1. Ginji Kidnapped

Ever have one of those times when you are _dying_ for something to write and... viola! You get your idea? But then you realize... crud! You have homework to do and you have to go to work in fourty minutes? No? Well, this arose in one of those moments. And, despite the fact I graduate in a week and a half, I am _still_ a procrastinator! Write GetBackers instead of physics homework! A'right!

This, by the way, is my first EVER GetBackers fanfic. I know I do not have a lot of info pretaining to them just yet because I have been really busy and haven't been able to study it. What with graduation, cosplays, skits, dealing with a sick best friend, cons and homework... so PLEASE forgive me! I know what I write, but I might "misconstrue" some things. But, for sure, the characters of Miyuki and Koshiki (as well as another added one later) exist in Naruto-senpai's imagination. And, as I understand of it, not the story line. Ergo, FORGIVE ME!

This is promised to be good, so please read!

Disclaimer: I do not own GetBackers... nothing except the first five manga and a heart attached to Gin-san (metaphorically). BEGIN!

"Ah..."

"Hold still, Gin-san."

"Ugh... ah... ah!"

"Ginji, stop moving!"

"I... can't (pant)... help it (pant)... Ban-chan..."

"Yes, you can." Mido Ban-kun was about to lose his erection to annoyance. As he tried to adjust Ginji's body to make room for himself, Ginji would not stop gasping and flopping around. It would have made Ban harder if he was not busy getting frustrated. It was not so much his hormones that led him to jump (once again) his best friend, as it was the need to release his stress.

Not that hormones had _nothing_ to do with it.

"Ban..." Ginji breathed out, his eyes half closed. He tried to keep his body steady, but the smallest touch of Ban's fingertips sent shivers throughout his veins. As the blond-haired ex-Volt leader's movements became more under control, Ban was able to focus on his boner. Looking down at Ginji, hormones soar as he saw his shinyou's flushed cheeks and witnessed his heavy panting. Smirking, Ban removed his lubed fingers from Ginji's ass.

"Alright, Ginji-kun. Ya ready?"

"Ha- hai." Ginji gulped. Pressing his hands on Amano-kun's legs, Ban kept him steady, Mere seconds before he thrust himself into his best friend, he heard a light _bzzt_.

"GODDAMMIT, GINJI!"

_(The Honkey Tonk- AKA. Pore's Place)_

"Well, well. If it isn't the leader of the infamous GetBackers himself." Pulling out a seat, the metal legs screeched across the tiled floor, making a sound not unlike fingernails across a chalkboard. "What's up, Ban-kun?"Said Getbackers' eyes travelled over to his addresse, looking cold and menacing. He did nothing for several moments except glare. Finally, lowering his glasses, Ban turned to face the person beside him.

"What the hell do you want, Hevn-san? I'm not in a good mood." Half-smirking, Hevn-san gave a curt nod.

"Hai. I know. Ginji called me." At the mention of his commrade's name, Ban visibly twitched. Satisfied she had found yet another way of annoying him, she continued. "He wanted me to find you and ask if you're going back."

"I'm not going anywhere near that freak!" Ban exclaimed, slamming his fist onto the countertop and rattling his glass. Pore glanced up over his sunglasses momentarily before going back to drying off cups.

"You and Ginji-kun have a fight?" Hevn inquired. The leader of the GetBackers flinched. Leaning in closer, Mido-san could feel Hevn's perfect breasts press against his arm. He tried to die away his boner by keeping his mind focused on his estranged lover. "Did he do something bad to you, Ban-chan?"

"That little bitch shocked me." Ban replied angrily. "I was just about to fuck him and he _shocked_ me!" Hevn was mildly surprised. She pulled away from the brunette chain-smoker as Pore placed her usual drink on the table in front of her. Lifting it, she casually let the liquid lap against the slice of lemon before she took a sip.

"I don't think he meant to."

"That's not the point! He never _means_ to!" Ban snapped.

"Well, ya know, Ban-chan," Hevn smirked. "You _do_ make that boy awfully excited." She glanced sideways but was disappointed to see the comment had not phased her friend. Eyes still dangerously narrowed, he gulped down the remainder of his drink. Reaching into his pocket, Mido removed a half-empty box of Malboro's and a lighter. He tried continuously to get a light, but all that was made were some usless sparks. Hevn watched, slightly worried at Ban's dark demeanor. "Ban," she finally got up the courage to ask as his annoyance escalated. "Why are you mad at Ginji? It was just a little shock to your finger; barely more than 100 volts. It's not like he castrated your penis with lightning."

"I don't give a shit." Ban grumbled. "He ruined it."

"Ruined what?"

Lowering the lighter, Ban removed his cig before glancing over at the trouble-bringer. "I was _trying_ to get rid of my stress. That damn punk had to go and shock me and ruin everything." Putting the cigarette back in his mouth, the brunette commenced with his futile attempt to light it.

"...is that all Ginji is to you now?" Ban did not answer. "If that's true, what are you still doing with him? You're hurting him if you don't care about him anymore. You know he still loves you, right?" The last statement struck a chord within Mido's short-fuze brain. Throwing down his lighter, it ricocheted off the countertop, landing behind the bar. Hevn's pupils dialated as she backed away instinctively. In a rage, Ban jumped to his feet.

"DON'T FUCKING PREACH TO ME, HEVN!" He yelled, startling her even more. "I'm not in a good goddamned mood, so shove it!" Thus said, he stormed out, the door flapping loudly behind him.

Several minutes after his departure, Hevn and Pore remained silent. Although she did not know it, Hevn was trembling in fear. Placing his hand gently on the beautiful woman's shoulder, the long-haired bishoujo jumped.

"Relax." Pore smiled.

"He... he was so mad. I've never seen him that angry before."

"He's still a kid. They'll be more times." Pore smirked.

"But..."

Shaking his head, the barkeep stated, "Let it go. What Ban and Ginji do is their business. They can handle it." Hevn slowly nodded her head. Smiling again, Pore asked, "Did Ginji-kun really call you?"

The flawless beauty chuckled softly, resting her chin in her palm. "The kid was bawlin' like a baby."

_(Scene change)_

_You're hurting him if you don't care about him anymore. You know he still loves you, right?_ Hevn's words rang throughout Ban's head as, cigarette finally lit, grey smoke descended and momentarily clouded his vision. Angry, Ban clenched his left fist, digging his fingernails into his palm. _Who the hell knows why Ginji and I are still together. We've been together so long, it's habit_. It had certainly crossed Ban's mind more than once before. Did he even care about his best friend anymore? He knew Ginji was still in love, but his own feelings were not as strong as they used to be. Recently, all he had been doing was getting mad at him. The very sight of the blond teen seemed to get on his nerves.

_Maybe we should just break up for good_.

_(Later)_

It had started to pour as Ban pulled his car into the parking lot of the apartment complex he shared with his best friend. He had resolved to call it quits to their relationship. Seeing the rain only brought a certain poetic justice to the events about to occur.

"How ironic," Ban muttered to himself as he got out of the car. "Raining when the relationship began, raining when it ends."

Making his way up to the apartment, Ban started to feel a little uneasy. Thinking it was only anxiety, he ignored it. However, as he got closer to the door, the escalating feeling of dread seemed to be harder to push aside.

Thrusting his key into the lock, Ban went inside the apartment. "Ginji!" he called. No response. "Ginji, come out here! We need to talk!"

Still nothing.

_Tch_-ing his tongue against the roof of his mouth, Ban's eyes narrowed. How childish and completely typical of Gin-san: hiding when something important comes up. That idea struck Ban before he noticed the paper on the table. Picking it up, he read the contents aloud.

"Ban: I don't know where you are, but I called Hevn-chan to look for you. Please don't be mad at me. I went for a walk; be back later. Love, Ginji." The ending (_love_) only added aggrivation to Ban's attitude. Tossing aside the paper, he headed for the bathroom to splash water on his face in a futile attempt to wash away his frustration.

When Ban came out, he saw the flashing red light of the answering machine. Looking at it in momentary confusion, he did not know who would leave a message for him and Ginji; primarily because the phone avalible for their service was Ban's cell. Reaching out, he pressed the button to play the message.

"Mido Ban-kun: This is the Volts. We have taken Amano Ginji as our hostage. We're not asking for money, but merely calling to inform you you shouldn't expect to see this bastard again. Unless-"

"BAN-CHAN!" Ban froze as he heard his boyfriend's scared voice in the background. "Ban, don't do anything! These guys; they're horri- GAUCH!" The GetBacker froze as he heard the noise that only could have resembled someone kicking Ginji's stomach. As the blond GetBacker coughed, the sadistic voice continued his message. "The only time you will see this boy again is in the morgue; just do not expect to I.D. the body."

"BAN!" Ginji tried again. "Don't come save me! Just stay away!"

"Shut the hell up, you little shit!" The muffled sounds of kicking came again and Ban heard his lover wimpering lightly before the connection was cut off.

"Gin...ji...!"

_Owari_ (chapt.1)

Chapter two was written while I was working. By me, not magically. This is not the story of the Elves and the Shoemaker, except dealing with shinigami and a working ninja. Nu-uh. Though that would be cool... too... :heehee: I will type up capitulo dos later. I need sleep now. Oyasumi, minna! Ja ne!

Oh, yeah. **REVIEW THIS!**

Signed, N-S


	2. Toying with the GetBackers

Hello, minna! Long time, no writing for this, eh? Sorry about that... I have been a little bitter about still having lost the BEST writeup of the second chapter ever. That, and I have been busy and gone through a writing-rut. I still have remenants of it (le sob), but I will try my best to work my writing genius, alright?

Disclaimer: Same as chapter one; no repeats.

(_slight flashback; right after the phone call_)

Ginji glared over at the man who had made the threatening phone call to the leader of the GetBackers. Growling, he wanted nothing more than to jump up and tear him apart where he stood. However, the ropes that confound his feet and wrists kept him from doing as he desired.

Smirking maliciously, the phone caller walked over to his prey. The look in his eyes was similar to a man's boner from watching hours of S & M images in porno. As he made his way up to the younger GetBacker, he knelt down in front of him. "How do you like my little place, Princess Ginji?"

"I hate it, Koshiki." Ginji replied, his eyes narrowed. "Almost as much as I hate you."

"Aww..."

"Don't play like you care, you bastard. I know you don't."

Koshiki paused a moment, apparently thinking on that statement. Raising again, Ginji had to adjust his body to keep (what he hoped was) a menacing gaze on his attacker. "I suppose not." The man replied, hands placed almost congenially in his pockets. "Either way, it was a nasty thing to say to the person who could kill you in an instant." With that, he made a simple hand gesture. The very sounds of pain Ban had heard on the machine were made again, as Ginji was beat on. Koshiki turned and walked away as, never wavering, he still smirked maliciously.

(_With Ban... mere moments after the phone call_)

Mido Ban rushed out of his apartment with a speed he hardly remembered having. Not thinking, he knew only one thing: he had to get to Ginji. As he flew down the stairs (not bothering to wait for the elevator) and rushed outside to his beat-up little car, he sped out the parking lot. The sound of tires screeching were heard by other tennants in the building, but they were used to that noise. As he drove, Ban's fingers clung tightly to the steering wheel until his knuckles were almost translucent. _Ginji, hold on_. He thought to himself. _I'm coming! Don't do anything stupid!_

(_Koshiki's hideout_)

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Amano screamed, although his voice was slightly hoarse. A small pool of blood was laying beside him; a mixture of outside wounds and minor interior bleeding. "Why me? Why _now_?"

"I think it would be rather simple, Gin-san." The black-haired man replied, non-chalantly. "After your little recent escapade at Infinity Fortress, it's even more clear now that you were never meant to be the Lightning Lord. You're nothing but a wussy little half-assed punk who does retreival jobs for pocket change."

"So what if I am?" Ginji retorted, angry. "What does that have to do with you kidnapping me? What are you trying to prove?"

"That _I_ was meant to be the leader!"

"...you?"

"Yes! You got all the fame, all the power, all the respect! Everything I always wanted was handed to _you_! And for what! So you could just leave one day saying, 'sorry, guys. No thanks. I don't want to rule the Shinjuku Underground; I wanna be the lapdog for phony millionares!'" Ginji twitched. "You're a disgrace to the Volts! And ever since you left, everyone _still_ worships you! Kazuki, MakubeX, Juubei... I am here to prove that you, Amano Ginji, do not deserve the title of Lightning Lord!"

"I'm _not_ the Lightning Lord anymore." Ginji replied quietly, his eyes still slightly narrowed. "Have the title if you want. That's not me."

Koshiki's evil smirk returned. "Sorry, Gin-san. It doesn't really work that way. See, I can't just _claim_ the title and expect everyone to obey me. I have to defeat the one who _holds_ the title first." Ginji's eyes opened wide as Koshiki's voice was cut off to menial maniacal laughter. "That's the only way to achieve what I want!"

"Then why make the phone call to Ban?" Ginji asked. "Isn't it enough that you have me here? Why let him know?"

"Because," the Volt leader-wannabe smiled dangerously, his eyes gleaming. "I want your little boy-toy to come to your rescue." Ginji was confused.

"Why? So he can kill you and save me?"

"No." The grin broadened, widening his look of insanity. "Because I want him to witness me destroying the very boy he wants to protect." The blond was frozen in shock. Seeing his handywork, Koshiki revelled in it. "I will give him exactly forty minutes. If he is not here by then, which I assume he will be, the torture will begin. And be forewarned, Ginji-kun," Crouching down, Koshiki placed his icy hand beneath Ginji's chin and looked him square in the eye. As much as the GetBacker tried to retreat, he could not. "Whether your precious little boyfriend comes in that time limit or not, our little game will approach a whole new level in forty minutes." Without saying another word, the man winked before standing and made his way leisurely to the door.

Before leaving for good, letting his minions stay behind, Koshiki set a timer in the corner of the room for forty minutes. Ginji could feel sweat cascading down his face. Closing his eyes tightly, he also clenched his hands together behind his back. _Ban!_ He yelled within his head. _Please hurry! I need you!_

(_Ban_)

"God _dammit_!" Ban screamed, jumping out of his car and kicking the fender. No sooner had he done so did he wish he had not; overwhelming pain shot through his body. Leaning against the car, he was about ready to stop the first person who passed him and murder him. His anger was that intense. Looking back at his car again, he wanted nothing more than to tear it into a million pieces. Staring at the billowing cloud of grey smoke from the hood of the vehicle, he gritted his teeth until his jaw grew soar. Taking out his cell phone, he attempted to call Hevn, but saw that he was getting no signal. "GREAT!" He yelled, frustrated. Muttering to himself, he put the piece-of-junk phone back in his pocket before pulling out a cig and lighting it. "Why would my cell work? Why wouldn't my car break down in the middle of nowhere? Why does it not surprise me that I can't call Hevn when I need to?" Squeezing and unconstricting his hands at his sides continuously, he barely noticed the tears that spilled down his cheeks. How could he get to Ginji now? The more time he wasted, the more danger his lover was in.

_Don't give up, Gin-san. I'll be there as soon as I can. _

(_Ginji_)

As the blond GetBacker looked up at the timer, his heart fell. Fourteen-and-a-quarter minutes had passed since Koshiki had left he room. That meant he had only twenty-six minutes to be saved. He was losing hope that Ban would come for him. Maybe he had run away. Maybe he had found some girl in a bar and had slept with her. Maybe he had finally managed to coax Hevn into a one-night stand. Or, perhaps, he had in fact heard the message, but he was still too pissed at Ginji to come to the rescue. Tears collecting at the base of his eyes, Ginji fought hard to call them off. He did not want his two guards to catch him crying; even more so, he did not want Koshiki to witness, in case he could use another thing against him. He had to admit that the entire day had not been one he would look fondly back on. First, he had shocked Ban while they were trying to have sex. It had been an accident, but Mido had been so pissed about it. He had pulled on his pants, swore intensly at Ginji and anything under the blue moon before leaving. After that, Ginji couldn't find him anywhere. On his little walk, he had gotten chased by two dogs before getting semi-lost in a roundabout. He vaguely recalled the instance where he was hit over the head and fell, barely conscious. When he awoke, he found himself bound and in his old stomping ground: Shinjuku.

Lowering his head to the cold concrete floor, Ginji knew one thing: this day had been the day from hell.

(_The Honky Tonk_)

Soaking wet from the worsening rain storm that had begun anew, Mido Ban walked into the Honky Tonk. Hevn, Paul, Juubei, Kazuki, Natsumi, Madoka and Shido all looked up from their meals as the black-haired retreiver walked in.

They all stared, open-mouthed.

"Ban-kun..." Hevn said, rising from her chair. "Are you alright? You look awful!" Ignoring the go-to girl for retreival jobs, Ban rushed passed all of them to the back of the resturant; to Kazuki.

"Where is Ginji?" He demanded. Calmly, the black-haired ex-Volt placed his cuppa' java down on the countertop.

"How should I know? He's your boyfriend."

"I got a message saying the Volts kidnapped him! Where is he?" If at all possible, the silence in the Honky Tonk grew more deafening after that statement.

"Ginji-chan... is _kidnapped_...?" Natsumi breathed, horror-struck.

"When?" Juubei asked.

"Why would they kidnap Ginji?" Madoka voiced. As they all talked around him, Ban kept his eyes focused on Kazuki, ignoring everyone else.

"Where is he?" Ban asked again, his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed.

"In case you haven't noticed, Mido-san, I am no longer a member of the Volts."

"Maybe not, but you could have _heard_ something! Some evil plot to kidnap my partner! You have to have some idea who could be behind this!"

"Any number of people could." Kazuki replied. His cool demeanor was eating at Ban's nerves. "Not everyone was pleased with his sudden change in character."

"But someone took him! They are going to torture and kill him if I don't find him, so tell me where the hell he is!"

"I don't know." Losing his temper finally, Ban's orbs flashed as he reached out, clasped his fists around the neckline of Kazuki's shirt, and yanked him out of the stool. Shoving his back against the hard, cold tabletop, Ban pinned him in place.

"You're going to help me, then. Because if they do anything to hurt my Ginji and you didn't help, I will come back here and slit your throat with my bare hands. Understood?" Kazuki said nothing. His eyes never wavered from the infuriated teenager. Sighing heavily, he nodded his head in consent.

"Fine. I'll help you." Letting him go, Natsumi saw that to be the best time to rush up to Ban and hand him a dry towel. As he dried himself off best he could, Kazuki placed a few dollars on the table to pay for the coffee and walked back over to the GetBacker leader. "So. Where's your car?"

Ban froze.

(_Shinjuku Underground..._)

"Well, well, well." Ginji's body tensed up as he heard the familiar voice. The door swung slowly shut behind him, making a metalic _clink_ as it automatically locked. Walking further in, Koshiki's eyes travelled to the timer. "Three minutes and forty-seven seconds. And still no Mido-kun. What's keeping him, Ginji? Is he not coming? Does he not care what I am about to do to his fuck-toy?" The Lightning Lord twitched. Smirking maliciously once more, Koshiki came closer. "Is he playing the procrastinating hero, who shows only in the last seconds of the game? Or is he simply letting the lady in distress die in the hands of her enemy?"

"Ban will be here!" Ginji snarled. Koshiki raised his eyebrows in unvoiced speculation. Ginji hoped that his own self-doubts at his koi's appearance were hidden from his captor. From the look on his face, he could only assume they was not. Yet Koshiki said nothing more on the subject. Shrugging, he paced slowly around in front of the tied-up Volt leader.

"Perhaps we should start the party without him." Ginji froze once more. "I mean, since it is so clear that your lover will show up, I don't _really_ want him to stop me. I do want to defeat the Volt leader... but what would bring _more_ enjoyment than that would be to see the look of helplessness on the man's face as he sees what I am doing to his lover." Ginji was mildly confused.

"Who are you after?" Ginji asked. "If you wanted to only hurt me, why do you seem so focused on hurting Ban as well?" Koshiki paused a moment before replying.

"Isn't it natural for the bad guy to hurt as many people as he can?" Although Ginji knew this to be true through experience, he was still suspicious of Koshiki's true underlying plot. Yet as the time started to dry up and Ban was still not there, Ginji focused more on what was going to happen to himself. As the clock counted down the final minute, Amano's heartrate sped up. His brow coated itself once more with sweat and his fingers started to fidget in anxiety. His attacker had still not voiced what he had in store, and Ginji was becoming progressively worried. With thirty-eight seconds left, Ginji's stress level evolved exponentially. _Please, Ban! Hurry!_

(_Ban_)

"Huh?"

"What is it, Ban-kun?" Hevn asked, who was driving through Shinjuku. Kazuki, Ban and Shido were with her. Ban did not respond, but swiped his head around to look at the run-down building they had just passed.

"Hevn, it's that one!"

"What?" Hevn was confused. "Wait! How do you know? There's no sign that says 'Amano Ginji found here'." Regardless, Ban knew he could not wait another moment. Sliding across his own seat, he grabbed the wheel so the car swung dangerously 180 degrees to face the building. Opening the door, he jumped out seconds before an attack with the air bag. Kazuki and Shido ran after him. As for Hevn, she was shrouded in a state of shock, unable to move.

The three of them, although not the best of friends (but all connected to Ginji), ran into the building with no looking back. Their rapid footsteps could be heard echoing through the halls of the abandoned building. When they heard screams and protests, they headed towards the door at the end of the second hallway.

"Let me go!"

"I told you this would happen. Your boy toy did not make it on time, Princess Ginji."

"Ginji!" Ban said, his voice almost nonexistant. His breath was caught in his throat and, for a moment, he could do nothing but stare wide-eyed at the door.

"Stop it!"

"Now, now. Don't fuss. I won't do anything to harm you. Not _much_, anyway. Heh-heh."

"Let's _go_, Ban!" Kazuki hissed, pulling his arm roughly towards the door.

"Besides, you've done this before, right? You and your boyfriend have had sex?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Don't fidget. I'll make sure you like it." Ban could hear his koiboto's heavy panting from behind the door. He knew there was only one reson Ginji would do that. Anger ommiting from every pore in his skin, Ban pulled away from Shido and Kazuki and thrust open the door before him.

What he saw made him immobile.

Koshiki's mullet hairstyle was flowing down his muscular back as, shirt off, he had his arms wrapped around the front of Ginji. The younger GetBacker's hands and feet were still tied and his jeans had been undone. Pulled out of them was Ginji's penis, which was being stroked by his attacker. Ban watched in frozen horror at what was being done to his partner. Pre-cum oozed out of Ginji's cock as Koshiki's massaging commenced. Looking up, the older man smirked and raised his eyebrows enticingly. "Wanna join in, Ban-kun? You've trained this one very well. You can see he wants to resist, but can't. Very good. I bet you're getting hard just watching him, aren't you?" Ban tensed up.

"Get your disgusting hands off my boyfriend, you prick."

Koshiki's smirk broadened. "Come on, Ban-chan. That's no way to talk to your cousin."


End file.
